No Reason
by Senorita Sassybuns
Summary: Now that the love of his life was dead, Charlie felt there was no reason to return to England. He will forever stay in Romania,vowing never to love anyone ever again.


**AN: as you all know, I don't anything regarding Harry Potter. This is my first nab at a sad story. I know it's not cry your eyes out sad, but hopefully it will trigger a few sniffles. Be sure to review!**

Charlie Weasley stood on the outside of the fence to the Burrow. The rain was pouring down, but he didn't mind. He couldn't feel the tiny bullets pelt him relentlessly. All he felt was the deep nothing where he had once been.

They had so many plans for the future, Cedric and he.

Charlie shuddered, resisting the uncontrollable sobs that threatened to grab him. He wasn't going to let his mother see him in such a state. He had half the mind just to run, but he promised his mother he'd be there in time for dinner. His family didn't know about his romance with the young Hufflepuff and he knew they would never would. Besides, Harry Potter was probably there.

Anger suddenly filled the distraught Weasley. How could he? How could Harry Potter stand to live when his Cedric is sitting in a grave when he's supposed to be on his way to Romania where the two of them would be together forever? Why didn't Harry Potter save Cedric? He was supposed to be some hero, but all he did was save his own sorry arse!

Charlie swayed and finally collapsed to the ground, wallowing in the sorrows of his broken heart. He spent months preparing for when Cedric would arrive. He was practically bouncing with excitement. Their long distance relationship, despite Charlie's doubts, had pulled through to the end.

He remembered the first time he fell in love with the handsome boy. It was the summer before he was set to leave for Romania. He was in Diagon Alley, sifting through the books on shelves. Charlie was confused. He seen him on the Quidditch field during matches and had to admit he made his heart flutter excitedly. However, their age difference, although not large, was one thing that kept Charlie at bay from chasing after him.

In the end, it was Cedric who made the first move. He stopped Charlie at the end of the row of books at the back of Flourish and Blotts. He stared intently into Charlie's eyes, merely saying, "hello." Of course, Charlie returned the favor. He saw what the boy had said to him without saying it. He didn't have to. It was there in his mystic gray eyes.

After that day, the two seemed inseparable. Cedric helped Charlie gather his things for Romania, much to Charlie's distaste. He saw the sorrow in his lover's eyes and it made him want to stay at his side forever, even if that meant following the boy back to the school he just graduated from.

Charlie had even gone so far as to deny the job in Romania, choosing instead to play Quidditch professionally, but Cedric stopped him, told Charlie that they would stay together even though they seemed worlds apart. So, Charlie re-accepted being a dragon wrangler, promising Cedric over and over he would write every day and that he will always love him.

It was years ago, yet Charlie remembered it clear as day. He even saw himself making strokes of the pen, encasing his love in each loop he curved. He remembered how excited Cedric was in his letter informing him that he was going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. How the other wranglers had to hold him back as Cedric's face was burned by the dragon. How the coffin lowering into the ground made Charlie want to scream, shout for his love to come out and show him that it was all a joke. He couldn't bear it. The feeling of being absolutely alone. It was like being locked in a room with no windows or doors, no lights, just darkness. Black, consuming darkness, reaching out for the hand that was always there to steady him, only to find it missing.

Charlie looked up at the house once more, deciding against walking inside. He'll just tell his mother that something at the reservation turned up and he had to head back. He couldn't stay here. The one reason he had for coming back was gone.


End file.
